


The Outsiders: Red as Blood

by Nephilim1973



Series: Vampire Outsiders [2]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim1973/pseuds/Nephilim1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy learned about vampires. What he didn't know was that when it comes to knowing about the supernatural, it comes with a risk. A group of Vampire Hunters are trying to kill them. How is Ponyboy and the gang going to get out of this mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few OC's and another familiar character is going to show up.

If you would have asked me one month ago if I believed in the supernatural, I would have said, "No." Now I would say "Yes." That was when I found out the gang was vampires. Darry had revealed what they were when we got in an argument cause I got home late. I ran to the park and got bit by the Soc, Bob who my boyfriend, Johnny killed protecting me. We hid in a church for about a week until Dally compelled the cops that we were in Texas so we came home. They gave up the search last month. A rumble was called while we hid and the greasers won. I was kidnapped and used as a bribe, then got me bit again in the process.

I still rub the spot where Paul bit me. I haven't heard from Curly since he drove away when we fought at the Dingo. I heard that he was in the cooler for robbing a joint and won't be out for five months or so. Depends on how he acts.

I walked back to my house and found two greasers kissing on my couch. "Steve…Soda please take your scene somewhere where I don't have to see it." Steve let Soda go his lips swollen from the kissing, "It's not like we have to tell you and Johnny the same thing," he grabbed Soda's hand and they headed toward the door. "Anyway, tell Darry we'll be back." And with that they left.

Johnny was my friend, but I started developing feelings. I always loved it when Johnny would smile, his brown eyes sparkling when Two-bit made him laugh. That was before the Socs scared him, now he's was scared to be out away from us. Of course he didn't have to worry about that. I guess hiding in a church can really bring out a lot of emotions when you're running from the cops.

I went to mine and Soda's room, the bed made and the copy of Gone with the Wind laid on the desk. I picked up the book and started reading. A few minutes went by and I got so lost that I didn't feel the bed move when someone slid right next to me. The arm went around my shoulder, lips pressed against my head, and the cold breath against my skin. That could only be one person. "Hey Johnnycake."

"Hey, what are you doing?" I held up the book, the page corner folded so I wouldn't lose my place. "Reading, what are you doing?" He shrugged.

"Coming to see if you liked to go to the movies with me. Steve's bringing Soda so I guess it's a double date. I checked with Darry so you can come." If I wanted to go somewhere I had to check with Darry first. Ever since the rumble night when I got kidnapped, Darry hasn't let me out of his sight.

"Sure maybe the rest of the gang would like to come?" He nodded. We never had a night where the gang just hanged out or did something together. Playing football became a dangerous sport when it came to vampire's playing. Let me tell you it was rough. The guys played football one day at the lot and Steve broke his arm but it healed right up. All because Darry tackled him.

They never let me play football again. I was usually the score keeper anyway for now on. "Do you know what movie's playing?" I asked, still reading the same paragraph over and over cause Johnny wouldn't stop kissing my neck. I was nervous at first when he did that.

"No but it wouldn't hurt to look when we get there." He said. I put the book down, marking my place, and straddled his lap. The kissing usually got intense. I cradled his face in both my palms and kissed his lips. Our lips moving together was perfect. He nipped by bottom lip and I let out a gasp. He forced his tongue to the back of my throat.

He grinned and flipped us over so he was on top of me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down for a heated kiss. He started unbuttoning my jeans, fingers teasing the elastic waistband of my boxers when a knock on the door interrupted us. I groaned. Johnny let out a quiet noise of frustration and dropped his head on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I called out. "Are you guys coming out or are you going to be stuck there all day?" Two-bit asked voice muffled by the door. "We're coming." I hollered. I heard his heavy footsteps going leaving away from the door. I turned back to Johnny. "I guess we have to go join them." I gave him another kiss, my tongue licking his bottom lip. He let out a moan and pinned me down by my waist.

"If you don't stop, I might not have control over myself from taking your sweet virgin ass right now." He growled out, his eyes turning red from his arousal. I smirked and rolled my hips. He groaned and bit into a pillow to muffle the sound. He eventually came around after he got his arousal down and we exited my room.

I could feel his eyes on me as we entered the living room where Dally, Two-bit and Darry were staring at us. Dally had his usually smug look, giving Johnny a smirk and turning back to Darry. "So anyway Tim told us to be careful tonight and stay low, some new group of hunters just came in." The last time we heard of hunters was when Two-bit came back with an arrow in his chest. They heard about our rumble and how I got bit.

It must be going through the grapevine that I'm the only one to survive a vampire bite, even the Socs who are vampires stay at least a few good distance away. We don't have to worry about them for a while. "Do you guys want to head over to the Nightly Double for a movie?" Two-bit scratched one of his sideburns, "Sure got nothing to do. How about you guys?" said Johnny.

"I'm game," Dally said, lighting a stick of weed. Darry looked hesitant, "Come on Darry, this is the only chance you got. Tomorrow is the last day of school and I want to do something where we all have fun." He put his hands on his hips, "I don't know…" he trailed off. "You can look after me there instead of having Two-bit watch me." I sighed. I ducked out of the way when Two-bit tried to hit me.

"Okay but just this once. I don't need to see into another person's life anyway." That was Darry for ya. That's why he didn't like movies. I rolled my eyes but felt giddy inside. Soda and Steve came back after thirty minutes and we headed out to go hang around till it started getting dark. The sky was cloudy and probably looking for a chance of rain. Luckily it has been cloudy for weeks otherwise I looked defenseless out there.

We went into the Dingo for a quick drink and I ordered a hamburger with a Coke. "You have an addiction to Coke. Pony the first step to admitting your addiction is to talk about it." Two-bit let out a laugh at his own joke, the rest of the guys groaned. I laughed and took a bite of my burger. "Okay guys… I have a Coke addiction. Sorry but I couldn't help it. It was calling to me."

Soda slapped the table cause he was having a laughing fit. Two-bit grinned at me. Johnny smiled and let out a small laugh. I was slowly getting the old Johnny back. After I finished eating, we headed out to the Nightly Double. It was about dark and cars starting rolling in. Darry payed for everybody. Dally kept his collar of his jacket flipped up hiding his face from anybody who would recognize him. Dally didn't like abiding to the law, he broke it. We eventually got our seats, the two couples in front of the ones who didn't.

Johnny and Steve came back with popcorn and pop. I knew it was a hoax to blend in. I could see it on Johnny's face when he took a sip of pop that it didn't taste right to him. "It's just taste like water." He said and that was all I ever was gonna get. Pretty soon the place was packed. It was about a bounty hunting scam joins two men in an uneasy alliance against a third in a race to find a fortune in gold buried in a remote cemetery.* Who liked Clint Eastwood anymore?

The movie was getting toward the end when a gunshot went off. It wasn't from the movie either. People were running and cars were being to pile up at the exit just to leave. Johnny gripped my hand and helped climb onto his back. I saw Dally put a hand on Johnny's shoulder and we hurried out of the theater.

"What was that?" I asked as I was helped down off Johnny's back. The world was spinning and I grabbed onto him for balance. His hand gripped my forearm and held me still. "It was hunters." A voice said. We looked over and it was Randy Adderson. The best friend to the late Bob Sheldon and the one who kidnapped me. Johnny let out a growl as he stood in front of me. Darry stood in front of all of us as did Dally and Two-bit. Steve held an arm around Soda and had his back toward Randy. His eyes never loosing contact with the vampire.

"Easy," he held up his hands in surrender. "I just came to warn you. They gathered in last night, they have at least four or five people. They were after a Soc who killed one of their men. They moved in across of my parents and had tons of trunks of what I'm assuming an arsenal of weapons. I also came to apologize." He scuffled the ground, kicking loose gravel and grass. His head bowed in surrender. "I'll be giving you guys some more information when I get some but for now I'll be seeing you greasers later." With that he was gone.

"He's gone." Dally said, nostrils flaring. We continued walking home. I was so exhausted. I just learned that there are vampires, now there are vampire hunters that probably want to kill Johnny. "Does this mean a truce till the hunters are gone?" I asked the room at large. They looked at each other. A silent conversation was happening. "Maybe Darry would have to talk to Paul."

"I thought Paul was destroyed or at least gone?" I looked at Darry. He looked sheepish for once. "Vampires can't kill the ones that turned them. It's like killing your father except no matter how much you hate them you just can't kill them." He let out a sigh. Darry probably still liked Paul, even though he did try to kill me.

"Enough excitement for tonight, Pony you got school tomorrow. You're still going even if it is the last day." He smirked at my exasperated look. I walked to mine and Soda's room and changed for bed. Johnny was sitting on the bed when I finally got my shirt on.

"Johnny, do you think that the hunters will come after you?" I was afraid for Johnny, I didn't know what I would do if he got killed. It hurt just even thinking about it. He tugged me closer to him, I snuggled closer to him, head on his chest. His arms was around my waist and rubbed comforting circles on my back. He rested his head on top of mine, he sighed.

"I just don't know Pony, I just don't know." He didn't show it but I knew he was terrified that he might be killed. I just didn't want to see another loved one get ripped from me. I heard the others in the other room arguing, I tried to close my eyes and go to sleep but they popped open again when glass broke. Two-bit just broke something.

Tonight just kept getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last day of school and the sun decided to shine really bright today. Students filled the hallways waiting for that final bell to ring, signaling the end of school. It was a shame that the guys couldn't go to school but Darry wouldn't let me stay home. I think he was giving Johnny the talk about last night. Though the hunter thing was new. I never thought that there was people hunting vampires that wouldn't harm them.

"Hey Ponyboy!" a girl dressed in yellow came at me. She gave me a hug when she pulled back her blue eyes were shinning up at me, lips stretched in a smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, do I know you?" I asked. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't place a name.

"You remember I was the one who sat next to you when you pulled out a blade to cut that worm we had to dissect in science class." She bumped my shoulder with hers as we walked down the hall. Now I remembered she wore yellow that day too. She gasped when I pulled it out cause the knife we used wouldn't cut. "Oh yeah, Kylee. How are you?"

She shrugged and sighed, "Moved away to New York for my dad's job for four months and had to move back here when he got fired." She rubbed her hands together, "Now that we talked about me how about you? What did you do the past four months?"

"Same old same old." I said. I put my hands in my pocket, she nodded slowly and bit her bottom lip. "Did you hear about the shooting at the Nightly Double?" I nodded. "Yeah I was there with the guys watching a movie and I heard the shots." Her eyes widened in horror. "You were? Did you see who it was?" She gasped. "No we hurried out as soon as the first shot sounded. I don't know who got hurt but they closed it down till they find the person."

"Cool hey I gotta go but maybe we can hang out sometime you know?" She said. "Sure if you want." She shook her head so fast I thought it popped out of socket. "Yeah you sound like a cool guy and maybe we can get to know each other better." She grabbed my wrist and wrote a number down on my palm.

"See you later!" She yelled and ran down the hall catching up to her friends. One was a boy about Two-bit height, he wore a plaid shirt and jeans. His hair was slicked back, he glanced at me with piercing green eyes. I hate green eyes. The other one was a girl about her height and strawberry blonde hair. She wore a pink dress that had a bow on the side, and one in her hair which was in a ponytail. It came down to her knees and wore white ankle buckled shoes. Her blue eyes glared at me and whispered something that made them look back at me.

Must be the talk of the town. I really felt like a new sheriff and they must be the bar tender, the robber and the dancing girls in the feathered outfits. I really need to stop watching westerns. I will stick to Paul Newman, last night felt like a western. I walked past two Socy girls and they were whispering, kinda like the whispering that's real loud sorta, not actual whispering. "Did you hear that Kendall got shot last night?"

"Who's Kendall?" Typical, they would remember getting drunk but not a friend. "You know the one that drove the Corvair when they jumped that one grease…what was his name?" I felt my stomach drop. I pretended to get a drink of water and eavesdropped on their conversation. "I think you mean the kid that goes here. He has a name that reminds me of a horse. Ponyboy! That's it. Anyway, Kendall bit the youngest daughter and they went after him. They got information about that rumble John never told us about and said stuff to them about the kid. Maybe they need to get rid of our greaser problem instead of hunting us, they need to be taken care of." I choked on water. They turned around to see me choking but I hid my face, they continued talking like I wasn't even there.

The final bell rang, kids ran to the exit door and threw paper in the air as confetti. I was the last one out and walked back to the house. Along the way I heard several cars go by, not caring if I got jumped. Everything always lead back to me. I wondered if I could just take the guys and go live back in that church. Maybe we can live in the country like Mom and Dad planned and stay there were no one would bother us, except the local farmers. Darry could sell crop and the rest of us could raise animals.

Soda would like to raise horses. He had a horse named Mickey Mouse once but we had to sell him when we moved here. He was so upset, that's how I got my name cause Soda said I reminded him of Mickey Mouse. I don't know how he never went into great detail. I always wondered about him, maybe Darry should get him tested. I giggled at that. Probably come back and say he could be smart as Beethoven. Now that's a scary thought. I full out laughed at that, the stress of the vampire social life really was taking a toll on me.

I finally headed back toward home after my laughing fit and reached the house. It was quiet, I looked inside and the guys were asleep. Two-bit had one arm laying across his face and the other dangling over the side. Dally laid next to the TV, and Darry was in his recliner. He must have stayed up till I got home then fell asleep. I didn't know where Steve and Soda was so I went to mine and Soda's room. As I passed Darry's I heard snoring. Found them.

Johnny was asleep on the bed. He had his shoes off and jacket was hanging on the chair. He looked peaceful when he slept. I crawled in next to him, thinking of taking a nap to forget about today. I had a nightmare, of course.

I was running down a street, littered with trash and all kinds of other stuff. I heard footsteps running behind me. I glanced back for just a second and tripped over my own two feet. I hit the ground hard, my elbow was on fire and it hurt to move. I looked up to see a man about 6'1, brown hair, green eyes and carried a gun. He glared at me with so much malice I was wondering if I would combust before he killed me. He stepped on my leg, breaking the bone.

I cried out in pain, trying to clutch the broken leg and found out I couldn't move. I saw my hand were tied and chained to a stake in the ground. I couldn't move an inch. I heard laughter, I saw the kids from earlier and Kylee. She wore that yellow dress and the other two were holding Johnny by his arms. He was broken and bruised. Cuts were on his face, he had a stab wound near his stomach and he was out. "This is what happens when you mess with vampires." The man's deep, gravelly voice said. He nodded his head at the kids. Kylee had a blade out and cut along Johnny's neck. I screamed. He fell to the ground not moving. I saw the others appear around me. I woke up screaming.

Johnny was holding me as I gasped for air. My lungs felt like they would burst out from my chest, he made a shushing sound over and over. He tried to calm me down and for several minutes it worked. I saw it was dark and I didn't want to back to sleep. He looked at me, his pale face paler than before and his eyes wide. "What scared you so much, Pony?" I hesitated. I usually had bad dreams after mom and dad died but now they were getting worse.

"It was nothing," he looked unconvinced and pushed some more. "Come on, you can trust me," he pleaded. "Just don't tell Darry about it deal?" I asked. He nodded. I could trust Johnny with my life, after all it worked so far. "I had a nightmare about a man standing over me with a gun and he had these kids who I meet at school today and they killed you." I looked down at my lap. Not really wanting to see his expression.

It was silent for a good while, I could feel his eyes on me. I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me close to his chest. "It's going to be okay Pony," He whispered. I heard the front door open and close. "They're back and I need to go feed." He said. I looked at the clock it was 5:30 in the morning. I might as well join the guys. We both walked out and Dally walked into us.

"Johnny, you don't need to go out tonight." He said. His face was actually serious for once, "Why?" Johnny asked. His eyebrows drawn together and his eyes focused on Dally.

"The hunters are after you. They found out about that Soc getting killed and the rumble and Pony getting bit." Seriously, why did stuff always be around me? He wrapped an arm around my waist and looked at the floor. I put an arm around his shoulder, giving his shoulder a squeeze. That was the only comfort I can do. All this was my fault. And now Johnny was gonna pay the price.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on my bed with my knees close to my chest. I had another nightmare and Dally took Johnny with him to hunt. I was alone and didn't like it. I missed having Johnny by my side. For over four days, not one of the gang left Johnny alone. I never had a time alone with him. I missed having him kiss me, caress me, and take care of the nightmares.

"Pony can I come in?" Soda asked. He had his hands in his pockets and a solemn look on his face I never seen on him before. I nodded and scooted over for him to sit. He sat down and put an arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my arm a couple of times and it was quiet.

"We're just worried about you. The two of you. Ever since you both came back we just got real protective, you know?" He didn't make sense. I looked at him. He stared at the wall ahead of us, then looked at me real serious like. "When I heard Mom and Dad got killed in that car wreck it killed me. And when we heard that you and Johnny disappeared after the Soc boy got killed, it scared us. I thought we lost you. Knowing that Dally knew where you guys were just… had the feeling like you were gone." His eyes were starting to water just a bit. He coughed and hid that he wiped some tears away. "And we don't want that to happen again. If they are after Johnny, then they are after you. Why does trouble seem to find you?" He asked. I shrugged and threw my hands up in the air.

"I've been asking myself the same thing and no one has answered." I said. He chuckled and we talked for a while. He told me a story about when him and Steve saw a group of Socs trying to steal a bikers bike. The guy came back after using the restroom and seeing the boys try to take it. "I thought he was gonna strangle them or at least maul them to death. He charged at them and flung the one off his bike and started kicking him. He kept that up for a while till the cops showed up. The others helped their friend up and walked along like nothing happened. But that was before we got bit, so we thought it was funny that a guy who got kicked so many times that he was fine to walk on his own. It was strange but thought nothing of it till the Socs tried to kill me."

"Does Darry ever regret changing you?" He stopped playing with my hair. "I guess, but he has at least one brother who will grow up and do great things when he hits college. I never wanted to go, to dumb." He said under his breathe, but I heard it. "Sodapop Curtis you are not dumb!" I yelled. "You are smart," He cut me off, "No I'm not, I only went there for mechanics and engineering. That's the only thing that I was good at." I couldn't argue there.

"I was devastated when you dropped out. I look up to you; in fact still do." He smiled a hundred watt smile. "What about Darry?" I shrugged and smirked, "Only for his muscles." We both laughed. I heard the front door slam shut and footsteps coming toward us, it was Steve.

"Soda come on we have a shift at the DX." He only glanced at me once before turning back to Soda. I thought with all that had happened, Steve would like me still, but things will never change I guess. Soda rushed to the closet and quickly changed. I cursed whoever decided that vampires needed to be fast. I wish I could do that when I had to dress for school.

He forgot to put on his shoes. "Soda! Shoes!" I yelled, knowing he heard me. "Thanks, Ponyboy!" He yelled back. Then they both left and Steve's truck flying down the road. Steve let Soda drive. I sat on the bed not knowing what to do. I decided to get me a coke. I walked into the kitchen to see a shopping list on the fridge.

'Ponyboy,

Need you to get some Milk, Eggs, and some beer (Two-bit wants some more.)

Signed Darry'

Why did vampires need to drink? They couldn't get drunk could they? I took the note down from the fridge and started to get my coat from the coat hanger. Just then, Two-bit walked in. "What up Ponyboy?" he said. He flopped on the couch and started up the TV. "Going to the store, want to come?" I asked. He was focused on Mickey, Donald, and Goofy loading up a camper to go camping. Like he hasn't seen this one millions of times.

"Sure," he turned off the TV, "I seen this loads of times." We headed out of the house.

We walked for a couple of blocks and made it to the store. He really went with me just so I wouldn't run into trouble. Randy took my Evangel charm and I haven't seen it since. He probably still has it. It was given to me by Dally to protect me from vampires. It had been a good sized stone with three marks on it. Without it I was venerable. "Do vampires have special abilities?" I asked.

"Where did that come from? Did you pull that one out of thin air? The only power I know of and all vampires have it, is mind control. You should know that one very well." He snickered. It sure felt weird, you get dizzy then sleepy and you feel like your minds floating. I just hoped I didn't have to go through that again.

We bought the stuff on the list. Two-bit might have stolen a pack of Camels, but was sure happy when he saw the beer I bought. "Remind me to thank Darry when he gets back." He said dreamily, fluttering his eyes like a girl. I laughed.

We were at the check-out line when I heard a familiar voice. "Dad why can't we get this kind, it's like twenty times healthier for you." It was Kylee. She wore a t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes that look worse for wear. It was just her and what I assume was her father. He had a receding hair line and it was brown turning grey at the sides. He had stern looking blue eyes and a thin mouth. His nose straight but looked really sharp. I saw him before, just don't know where.

"I just want to get what your mother wrote and go home and clean my guns. I want to get ready, you know how Uncle Ben is when we aren't prepared." He scorned. She actually looked ashamed for a minute and perked up when her dad threw the lettuce in the cart. I turned around when the lady at the register said, "Next." She scanned our items. We walked out of the store when Kylee's voice came from behind me.

"Ponyboy it's nice to see you again. This is my father Matthew Parsons." He nodded, smiling but it actually made a chill run down my spine. He looked at me for a second, a spark of something behind his eyes then spoke, voice deep but a calm baritone. "Mr. Parsons." I shook his hand, Two-bit refused to shake it just kept staring at him.

"Nice meeting you again Ponyboy," She said as they made their way to the car. Two-bit grabbed my arm and practically made me run. I almost lost the eggs but we made it home. "What's your problem I never seen you act like that before at least your nice around cops." I started putting the stuff away. He grabbed two beers and went to the living room. He had both them gone by the time I came back.

"I smelled something on him. I just can't hone in on what it was." He shook his head and started to pace. I sat down, watching pace and think for a rough estimate of forty-five minutes. The door opened and slammed shut. Dally and Johnny came back. I jumped into Johnny's arms and hugged the living daylights out of him. I kissed him, my fingers running across his jaw.

"Its like Windrixville all over again," Dally snorted and slouched down on the couch. Lighting up a cigarette. "Why does Two-bit seem to want a hole in your floor. Keep that up and Darry would be pretty upset with you." Two-bit finally saw what he was doing and stopped. "Pony and I ran into a man who smelled….funny," he said. Dally just looked at him.

"What kinda funny?" Two-bit started pacing. Shaking his head in frustration. "That's the problem I don't know. Never smelled something like this." Steve and Soda walked in looking completely exhausted. I noticed that the clouds were barely covering up the sun. Darry came in two minutes later. Two-bit retelling what the man smelled like. "It's weird. And I never saw him before but the girl knew Pony." Great Two-bit nice of you to mention that.

"She used to sit next to me in science class and wore yellow a lot. She was a Soc but now I would say a middle class who gets the lucky breaks. She approached me at the end of school and started chatting with me." Darry rubbed his chin. One arm laying on his stomach while the other rested on the one arm. Steve and Soda sat on the couch, thighs touching and Dally stood next to Johnny who was holding my hand. "Maybe they are the hunters who are in town?" Steve said.

"Don't be stupid. Hunters are professionals, they wouldn't interact with us unless we are being tested." Darry said. "Besides, they seem to kill when it's dark so that means you buddy up when you want to go feed. I find out that one of you as much as leave this place without a partner I will pound you into the ground." He warned to the vampires. I fidgeted. "We'll talk about this later for now let's go hunting so we can be feed, tomorrow it's supposed to be sunny. Ponyboy, that means you can't leave this house at all." I nodded. Arguing was just not worth it.

I pulled Johnny with me to my room where I changed into pajamas. "I will leave with Dally later when Soda or Two-bit get back. Pony can you promise me something?" I looked back at him. "Sure what is it?"

"Don't do anything risky till the hunters left or are hanging low. Just for now. Don't want to see you get hurt." Just like at the rumble, the words hung in the air. Johnny still felt guilty that he let me get hurt.

I pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Johnny climbed in and pulled them over both. It felt nice when he spooned me from behind. I wish I could curl and be safe inside Johnny. Knowing him, he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. His arm was around my waist and I started dripping off to sleep.

I woke up at around one in the morning when I heard Johnny leave. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left with Johnny. I saw Soda crawl into bed with me. He filled Johnny's spot and started playing with my hair. I fell back asleep.

I woke up and saw the sun shine through a crack in the curtains. Johnny was back and asleep. Dead to the world. I just started at his sleeping face. Johnny was peaceful asleep and calm and relaxed. I heard the snores coming from the other room and started getting dressed.

I sat and watched TV for a bit. I was dazing out into space when I heard a knock at the door. I went up to see who it was, I did a double take. No way, why was he hear. Paul Holden was standing on our porch, and he was breathing hard and holding his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Darry!" I shouted. Darry jolted up and ran toward the door. He pulled me behind him as the guys made a circle. He opened the door and Paul fell in. He fell right on his face and he laid there not moving, "Help me get him on the couch." Darry, Dally and Steve grabbed him and carried him to the couch. I moved some of the blankets off and put a pillow under his head. His hand grabbed my arm and he hissed at me, fangs out ready to bit.

Johnny and Soda pulled me away as Darry pushed Paul back down. "He got shot," he stuck his fingers in the bullet hole, "it's made of the same stuff like the arrow Two-bit was shot with." He turned back to Paul, the Soc was a deathly pale color but he looked relieved to have the bullet out.

"Thank you, Darryl," he croaked. He swallowed and looked at Darry, something in his eyes made me feel sympathetic for the poor guy, "but you didn't have to do that. You could have just left me for dead, the others did. Took off at the first shot. I'll tell ya, those hunters are sharp shooters." He sat up, the hole still seeping blood. I felt my blood rush out of my face.

"Paul I need to get you fixed up," Darry bit the inside of his wrist and put it near Paul's mouth. He latched onto it immediately and started slurping the blood offered to him. He started looking better, maybe less dead looking. He licked the wound and looked at Darry, still holding onto his wrist. "Thank you," he said again. Darry nodded, I didn't miss the tension between them. Paul stood up after a while still keeping eye contact with Darry.

"I might as well head out," he went toward the door. "Wait!" I hollered. Everyone stopped and stared at me, even Paul turned with an eyebrow raised. I hesitated before I finally spoke, "You can stay here for now. The hunters are probably still looking for you out there." He looked at the carpet then at Darry.

"If it's alright with Darryl?"

"I guess, but one thing misplaced or Ponyboy is hurt, you are getting killed the first chance you understand?" Paul's eyes fell on Darry's lips then back to his eyes. "Sure…Darry." He sat back down on the couch. It was gonna be a long day.

It was finally night and the guys were going hunting that left Soda to watch me. Steve kissed Soda goodbye and left with the rest. I was doing the dishes when he climbed on the counter and kicked his feet back and forth like a little kid. "Did you feel the sexual tension between Darry and Paul or was that just me?" He asked. I dried a dish and put it in the cabinet. "Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

"I think they should forget their difference in the past and get together. Paul obviously still has feelings for Darry and Darry for Paul. If they don't stop this soon I'm gonna do something about it." I looked at him. He had a smile on his face and a playful glee in his eyes. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" I asked.

"You and Johnny were my actual targets but now that you two are together it's not fun anymore. I got two lovebirds that need my help." He hopped off the counter and headed for the living room. Obviously planning something.

I sat down near him on the couch and put my head in his lap. He roamed his fingers through my hair. It was starting to turn back to normal and I was happy. It grew back out and covered my neck and haven't got it cut. "When you came back with that wild hair I didn't recognize you for a minute. Then I smelled your scent and you was real." I stared up at him. "I smell?" I asked offended.

"Not the bad way," he hastily said, "you smell like Mom and Dad, both combinations of vanilla for Mom and a musky smell like Dad did when he smoked." I couldn't believe I smelled like both my parents. I sniffed my armpit and met sweat. He laughed at the disgusted face I made. "You can't smell it but you do need to put deodorant on, I can smell it when you raise your arms. Phew!" He shoved me off the couch.

I yelped when I hit the ground. I sat up and glared at him. He waved from where he sat. I waved back, can't stay made at Soda. Never.

The guys and Paul came back after about an hour and Steve took Soda to go hunting with him. I found it sweet that Steve will go with Soda. Soda asked him that one day, "To make sure you don't get hurt." He could be sweet when he wants to be. I felt Johnny's presence near me. I looked up into his brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. "What did you and Soda do?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, I did the dishes and we talked about Paul and Darry's sexual tension." He laughed and sat on the arm of the couch. Darry came back with a blanket and pillow. "Paul's gonna stay a few days and will hunt for the rest of his gang in between. I will help him the best I can and everyone will treat him like we treat everyone hear, got it?" He glared at Dally, who raised his hands in surrender and lit a weed.

"Thanks again Darry, but you don't have to do this. With what I did to squirt here I figure the next time you saw me is when you decided to kill me." Darry sighed. "You know I can't kill you, but I will let Johnny kill you if I have to." He looked over at where we were on the couch. He smiled at me and I heard a growl rise from Johnny. I hit him on the shoulder and he looked at me.

"You're defending him? In case you forgotten, he bit you." I glared at him, "I managed to let by gone's be by gone's. It looks like you haven't." I stormed off to my room. I slammed the door so loud I cringed myself. For about an hour no one came to check on me, until I heard a knock.

"Ponyboy?" It was Dally. I sighed, "Go away Dally not in a mood." I said, knowing he could hear me. The door opened and I rolled my eyes. I sat up and nearly hit my head against his cause he was so close. "Watch it! You could get a concussion of our heads. Hard as a rock." He smirked. His eyes landed on mine and actually softened, for a second. "How you holding up?"

"I don't know, the guy who tried to kill me is hiding at our place and hunters are after him. My boyfriend is being a jerk, and I actually feel like I want to trust this guy." I turned to look at him, "I don't think Paul is a bad person, he's just wanting to ask forgiveness for what he's done and make things right."

"What if it's a trap?" Dally said, He put his right leg on the bed and rested his arms on his knee. "He could try to get us to like him and when our backs are turned he will gut you?" I never thought of that. But I'm not the one to judge.

"He came all the way here just to seek us out and ask for help. Isn't that a guy who is begging for forgiveness or trying to kill us?" Dally sighed and stood up. "Did Johnny send you in here?" I asked. He nodded. I saw a figure in the corner of my eye and saw Johnny, he looked nervous and was apprehensive. Dally looked uncomfortable. "I'll, uh, just go." He walked out the door.

"Can I come in?" I nodded. He sat down on the bed.

It was quiet for a few minutes. He looked like he was trying to come up with something. "Look I know you heard the conversation I had with Dally." He nodded. He leaned back propped up against the wall. "I also don't want you to get hurt." He said, looking at me. "When I saw you hit the ground from that guy well it made me scared, knowing I was gonna lose you. Then I heard what you said and I realized you are willing to help a guy out even though he tried to kill you."

I leaned against him, he put his head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around him. He was just scared, like he was before the bite. He was terrified to have a piece of happiness get taken away from him during the dark times. I sighed. I cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," he looked down, "I promise." We held each other's gaze then I kissed him. He kissed back with much heat I found myself lying flat on my back. He put his hands on either side of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved his hips against mine and caused friction. I let out a strangled moan as he lifted me up and place me on his lap.

I pulled back for some air and looked down at him. He smiled at me and I played with his hair. He rested his head on my beating heart, "I just want to listen, to make sure you are actually here with me." He whispered. I petted his hair as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see a sleeping Soc on our couch, Darry in the chair with the newspaper. "Why is he out, the sun is not up?" Darry looked at the man on the couch before turning back to his paper. "He had a bullet laced with silver and holy water, I would be out too if something that powerful was in me for long." I grabbed a coke and sat on the floor next to him.

"How long do you think he will be out for?" He shrugged turning the page, "Couple of hours at least maybe a few minutes. Depends on how long the bullet was in for." He got quiet, he found the football scores.

I heard the house slowly coming back to life, Johnny went with Dally not before kissing me. Soda and Steve left for work and Darry was getting his stuff ready for his job. "Two-bit's watching you." I nodded. Two-bit had parked himself in front of the TV and was watching Mickey. "You guys are staying here, cause the hunters maybe looking for him and I don't want you out there they might recognize Two-bit." He looked at Darry like he personally offended him.

"I maybe want them to remember me, come on how hard is it to forget this face." He questioned. I shook my head fondly. It was a roughly two hours went by and Paul still didn't move. I was afraid he actually died and we didn't know about it.

"Do you think he's actually dead?" I pointed out to Two-bit. We were sitting at the dinner table, my back toward Paul while he had his chair facing the Soc. "I don't smell anything rotting yet, but give him a couple more hours." He just kept staring at Paul. I went back to doing what I did best: reading and bugging Two-bit.

"Just wanting to make sure, maybe your nose is out whack." I said as I was getting up to get another coke. He responded with a grunt. "What are you a caveman now?" He looked at me then started laughing. He slapped the table then finally composed himself. "That's funny gotta save that one for later." He turned back to his job but stood up so fast he knocked the chair over.

"What the…" he trailed off. I glanced in the living room to see an empty couch.

Paul was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gone! How can he be gone!?" I shouted at Two-bit. He held his hands up in surrender. "I was paying attention to you and I looked and he was gone." I stared at him like he was stupid. "Then maybe you shouldn't watch me!" I yelled running out the door. Two-bit not far behind.

"If I did that Darry and Soda would kill me!" He shouted. His eyes were that red color. I let out a long sigh. "Look I won't mention this to Darry if you help me find him." We searched everywhere, we even walked a few of the blocks that Socs were known for but couldn't find him. "How can we lose a guy?"

"Well we did, just didn't know the bugger was good at hiding." I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground, Two-bit helped me up. "Hello Pony, what you up to?" It was Kylee. She wore a yellow shirt today. "Nothing just walking and talking to Two-bit here," I patted his shoulder and he smiled at her. "Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, something passed over her eyes but I couldn't place what.

"Kylee!" A new voice shouted. I looked and saw a guy whose height was close to Darry's, broad shouldered, green eyes and brown hair. He wore a plain t-shirt with jeans that had holes in them. "David this is Ponyboy and his friend Two-bit." She pointed at each of us, "Cool name by the way." He smiled.

"Thanks," I said. He smiled at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes as they roamed over my form. Two-bit must have felt it too cause he growled at David. "I think we should go," Two-bit said cautiously as he slowly pushed me away from David. Kylee had a confused look on her face and David narrowed his eyes dangerously at Two-bit.

"Alright I guess. Hey Ponyboy," she pulled out a thin sheet of paper with a number on it. "Call me so we can talk sometimes, okay?" She winked. I put the number in my pocket and we continued searching for Paul. A few blocks away from them Two-bit fished the number out of my pocket.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at Two-bit. He shredded the paper and pulled me along, not speaking. We headed in the opposite direction from where we actually were going. "Two-bit answer me!" I pulled my arm from his grasp. He turned to face me so fast I got dizzy.

"I don't trust them, I especially didn't like the fact the kid David was looking at you." I was still frustrated. "That doesn't give you permission to rip her number up." Two-bit gave a frustrated growl and started pacing up and down in the ally. "Don't you get it, she doesn't want to be friends with you. She just wants to get close so that we can make a mistake and she can kill us." He yelled. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" It hit me like a wave, "You don't mean that she is-" Two-bit nodded, he looked glad that I was catching on, "but how can she…she's so nice." He shrugged. "Hunters can be deceitful, Pony, just don't do anything stupid for now on." With that I was quiet all the way home.

I just sat down on the couch and didn't talk to anyone. Johnny gave up and ignored me for the rest of the night. "How did you let him escape?" Darry growled at Two-bit. He even looked ashamed of himself as I listened to Darry yell. Just glad it wasn't me. He didn't yell at me hardly any more cause of what happened.

"I was watching the kid and he just got up and left." Two-bit defended. He looked at me, "Is this true?" He asked. I nodded and got up and sit on the swing. I sat there, shivering as the cold wind brushed against my skin. Johnny came and sat with me. We just sat and swung for a bit.

"Darry said that we should wait, maybe Paul will come around some time or another." He said. He noticed I was shivering and got me a blanket. I curled up into his side and I put my head on his shoulder. It was peaceful for once. No sound of guns going off, crickets in the brush and stars in the sky. I thought back to the time I meet Kylee's dad. Did he know that I know about vampires?

Hopefully not.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked. I nodded and we just got off the swing when a twig snapped. Johnny's head turned to the sound. He squinted in the night and cursed softly. "Darry you might want to come out here." He said. The gang came out of the house and Darry stood at the gate of our house. A figure stood in the shadows. "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure raised his hand and fired. Darry went down holding his arm. Blood coating his fingers and he growled in pain. Everyone had fangs out. Two more figures appeared. The stepped in the light of the moon and they had guns trained on the others. "Hello bloodsuckers," the figure in the shadow said. "Run Ponyboy! Run!" Darry hollered. I jumped over the railing of the porch and took off. Glad I run track. I heard footsteps running behind me. This looked familiar.

My memory of my dream hit me. I skidded to a stop and turned a corner. I decided Johnny didn't need to die, and the rest of the guys were gonna be okay. They should be. I didn't pay attention and collided with a familiar person. I gasped.

"Kylee!?"

"Ponyboy!?"

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. She looked behind her, "I'm helping my Uncles with something," she said holding up a knife. "With what?" I saw how her expression change. She was stoic as she answered. "I can't answer that Pony, I don't want you to get hurt." She caressed my arm. I pushed it away and I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I don't like you Kylee, I know what you are and I won't let you get away with this." I yelled. She slapped me across the face and I fell. She let out a chuckle. "You actually think that I like you? I just played with you so we can get to the real prize." She kicked me in the ribs and she put her boot clad foot on my back, holding me down.

"The rumble hit the vine of all supernatural beings, and soon the hunters found out. Surviving a vampire bit is something every hunter wants to know. My dad was paid big bucks if we turned in the one who survived the bite." She leaned close to my ear. The knife pressed into my skin, I felt a little blood trail down my neck. "And then I found out it was you. Of course we had to drag you out of hiding. So we tried to kill the Soc, Paul," she smirked when I gasped. "He led us right to you. Right now the rest of my family is slowly killing yours like they killed my mom." She said. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. I heard a scream and she was thrown all the way across the street. I saw Dally standing above me.

"I knew that Soc was up to something." He said. He spit on the sidewalk and picked me up. "How's Soda? How's Darry? How's Johnny?" I was frantic for answers and tried to get down from his arms. He held on tight and growled at me.

"They're fine," he grunted as I hit him on the head, "Darry just got a shoulder wound and Johnny is trying to find you." I heard a gun go off and Dally went down. He landed right on top of me and I groaned from the weight. He rolled off, holding his leg. A man who could be in his late twenty's, with red hair and green eyes held a pistol at us. He smiled showing croaked teeth. I glared at him. "You okay Dally?" He nodded. "I'm fine kid."

He had sweat forming, rolling down his face. The guy pushed me away from him with his boot. Kylee walked from behind him, wiping blood off with the back of her hand. She gave me a glare that was dead. Her blue eye's held no trace of bubbly laughter like before. It was full of hate. "Finish him." She said. He cocked the gun and aimed at Dally. "No!" I screamed and with the last bit of energy, I threw myself in front of him.

Pain burst form my shoulder like a balloon. I could feel the blood escaping to wound, I felt dizzy from the blood lose. And I felt like I was drifting. I heard voices that seemed far away. Johnny's maybe? I felt a pair of hands grab me and hoist me over their shoulder. I heard my name being called and blackness overcame me again.

I woke up on a soft bed. It was really cold, so that must mean I was in a basement. I made to rub my eyes but a chain rattling got my adrenaline up. I sat up and noticed a chain connecting to the wall. I grabbed the links and pulled. It didn't give. I tried several times but I kept wasting my energy. I heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs.

It was Mr. Parsons. He had a tray of food and looked almost apologetic. "Sorry for the disturbance that had happened but we needed to talk." He sat down the tray and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. "It would be better if you unchained me." I wiggled the wrist that was chained. He laughed and then rubbed his head.

"I didn't want too but you know how my daughter is." He said. I unfortunately know what he means. "What do you want with me?" He lunged at me, holding my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye. "I want to know the secret." He said through clenched teeth. " . . ?" He said each time pulling me closer. His breath was rancid like he didn't brush his teeth for two days.

"I don't know I didn't know that anyone can," I said. I was pulled off the bed and beaten with a belt. He kept doing it for some time and I felt bruises forming. I grunted with each hit, the buckle tore open a scar on my forearm. I held the wound so I wouldn't pass out from all the blood. He eventually stopped and picked me up and tucked me into bed. He petted my cheek with the back of his hand. Shushing me. I felt him wipe tears away. I pulled away from the touch and got backhanded, I groaned.

"Be thankful that's all I'm doing," he spat. I saw him walking back toward the stairs. He paused at the bottom and looked back at me. I must have made a sight for him to smirk like that. "Maybe you're worth more than what are other buyers are asking."

That made my stomach jump. I wanted to cry. I was being taken away, again from the family I loved just cause I survived a bite? I should have died at the rumble that way the guys wouldn't have to worry about a pitiful person like me. I cried myself to sleep thinking that Johnny and the others wouldn't come looking for me.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up for who knows how many days it's been, and the only one who hasn't come down and seen me was Kylee. I still didn't want to talk to her, I felt bad for ignoring her. Angry that she did like me just to get to the guys. My wrists were hurting from all the pressure I put on them cause of the chains. It was damp but I got checked on by at least once. I had a schedule formed for each of the hunters.

Tucker, a man who has brown hair and green eyes, already don't trust him, would come down and give me food. He would sneer at me like a piece of garbage and check my chains to make sure I didn't escape. He had a crocked nose and awkward body movements. I didn't like him, he reminded me of when Steve would hit me when I was younger.

Henry, was a nice man, he was a medical doctor and would patch me up when I got hurt by Mr. Parsons. He was a good guy to talk to and he actually treated me like a normal human being. He had black hair that was greying and deep blue eyes that were the color of water. When I would bring up a conversation about the people who were coming he would be instantly quiet. "I never meet them, but I heard stories," and that's about as far as he said.

Another one was Parker, he was a tall guy with broad shoulders and green eyes, I don't like these people. He gave me the creeps to be around him, he would stare at me and just walk back up like everything was normal. I never slept when he was watching me, I was afraid to get touched while I sleep.

I was starting to get sick. The place was damp and moldy and the bed sheets were doing nothing to help the cold. I don't know how long I was down here. So far no one came busting in through the door. I had a dream that Johnny came running down the stairs and carried me out of the house. I would see the others were alright, but Paul would be there, he would wink at me and that's where the dream would end.

I also wondered where he went. Two-bit did a real good job at keeping an eye on him. We looked for him and walked right into Kylee and David, who I haven't seen yet. Maybe he was into the game as much as the rest of them were. I swallowed but my throat was so dry it was hard to. I wanted water but they haven't brought me anything down for two days. I was hoping hunger or dehydration would get me before the others would.

I heard the door open.

Light footsteps was making their way down, not heavy like an adults. Kylee popped her head around the corner and smiled a tiny smile. I looked at the corner of the room. Ignoring her as she sat down a tray at the foot of my bed and grabbed at chair. She put her hands in her lap and crossed her ankles. She let out a sight and started talking.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong," I snorted, "and you have every right to be mad at me. I wasn't using you, Pony, I just wanted to get rid of them blood suckers so you wouldn't get hurt. I was trying to protect you, but I see they corrupted you." She said. I turned to look at her, I was so furious about that last part.

"They didn't corrupt me," I inwardly groaned at the sound of my voice. "I grew up with them, Darry and Soda was my brothers and the others were like family. I care about them a lot. They all mean so much to me, I don't want people like you taking them away just because they do something different than us. Did you ever considered trying to talk to one? Maybe you would see they aren't different from us." I saw her thinking my words through, but they didn't get to her.

"We heard about the kid, Bob and the rumble. You were bitten twice but survived. I never meet nobody who could get bit and lived. The venom should have killed you but here you are now." She stood up and started pacing.

"Who are the people coming to see me?" I asked. She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "They are the hunting committee. They sent out a message saying that a boy survived a bit and established a good paying money to retrieve you. About a million dollars. That's as far as I know."

"Where would they take me? To a building that's run down but it isn't and probe me like those crazy people say the aliens do? No, I don't want to be taken away from this place and I want out. Let me go!" I screamed. The door above us slammed open, bouncing back off the wall. Mr. Parsons was hurrying down the steps. "That's enough out of you!" He hollered pointing at me.

"Then let me go." I said, whispering. He glared at me then went to slap me, "NO!" Kylee shouted, I saw her grab her dads hand and held it. "Don't hurt him, we need him, remember," she put as much emphases on the last word. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. What are they planning? He relaxed and smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah, I remember, but I don't want him screaming so loud that those vampires could hear him." He said. He looked at me, remorse in his eyes. What was going on here? "I'll be up in a bit, go on ahead and gather up the family. We got a job to do."

She walked up the stairs. The door closed and he sighed. "Look I don't have time to explain, but the hunters committee is in town a lot faster than we planned, and you are going to drawl the vampires out of their hiding spot so we can kill them. You are going to stay here and when your friends come the trap would be set." He smiled at me, it creeped me out, but I was so confused.

"You do realize there are about more vampires here than hunters?" I asked, he smirked. "I don't think those vampires stand a chance against us, there's more of us than your blood suckers than you think. Hunters all over the world are coming here to kill these freaks. If you're lucky, we might just let you kill one. How's that sound?" I froze.

"Good boy," he patted my cheek and I flinched away, "now, got some training to do. You rest up we need you in a bit." He walked back up. I started breathing when it became necessary. Why would they want me to kill one of the gang? I would rather take my own life than hurt them. I was getting anxious, I heard the footsteps upstairs, whispers and muffled shouts of when someone dropped something on someone's toe.

Johnny and the others must be getting the Sheppard gang together. They must be prepping and going hunting. Energy for this battle that may cause a lot more blood than anything else. I needed to get out of here, I pulled on the chain as hard as I could, then I heard something fall of the bed. Thinking it was the tray but it was still there. I saw something flash and peered over the side of the bed. It was a key!

They must stupid if they think that I'm falling for that. But it was right there so I tried to reach for it. "Need help there?" I heard a voice. I froze, looking up I saw no one on the stairs. I turned and almost fell off the bed, it was Paul. He looked a lot better, he had no more bags under his eyes and his skin was a healthy color. He smirked and sauntered over and picked up the key. He studied it for a moment then threw it somewhere over his shoulder.

"You might need that for this!" I harshly whispered at him, trying to keep it quiet so they won't hear us. I rattled the chain connected to me. He scoffed, "I can get you out of that better than that key, which was a dud by the way." He yanked so hard that I thought my wrist was gonna break. He unraveled the chain from my wrist and I rubbed it. The skin was red and scabs healed over.

"Come on, we got to get out of here before they realize I broke in." He quietly headed up the stairs and peeked out. It was quiet in the house, I realized. No sounds was being made and the house was empty of people. "Where did they go?" I asked.

"Probably heading toward the lot. Have you noticed we fight there a lot?" He questioned me with a smirk on his lips, I ignored him and opened the door all the way. The door that lead to the basement was in the kitchen and to the left was the living room with the door wide open. "Did you consider the fact that they are using me to lure you guys out?" He raised one eyebrow.

"I heard the story," I pulled on his varsity jacket, and he stared at my hand and looked at me like I did something illegal, "Where did you go when you woke up?" He laughed. Then his expression turned serious, stoic.

"I was looking for my group, ones that Darry and I grew up with in high school, and I was looking for them thinking they were still alive. I found them in an alley, all of them were dead," He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. "They were like family to me, and I heard that the hunters committee was coming so I went to find you. Knowing you were the key to stopping this," he gestured with his hand, "Darry is all I have left of our family, and I don't want him hating me just cause I almost killed you. I had to get to you before they did, so I followed the dad back to here and knew that's where they kept you. So here we are, and since they know that you would probably find your friends first, they are putting up a base near your house. You are going with me and we are stopping the hunting committee before they get here."

He pulled me out of the house and to a familiar blue mustang, with Randy Adderson leaning up against the car. I glared at him, he smiled and waved. "Thought I never see you again," he said. "Same deal here," I said under my breath. Paul laughed and clapped me on the shoulder, "Alright ladies, lets head to Stillwater, that's where they're meeting at."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" I was getting frustrated without knowing anything. I wanted them to stop and talk before we did something that would mostly likely get us killed. "I got information on them when I walked into Randy, he's been doing undercover stuff for the Socs about the high rise in hunters and he does a mighty fine job at it," Randy looked proud, "he meet up with this one group who knew about you and started questioning them. They let it slip that hunters from around the world was coming here to train you, they want you to be a hunter. If they can figure out what makes you immune, then they want to get to you first."

He hopped into the driver side, Randy was in the back behind the passenger with a bag next to him. "Do you want to save your brothers and Johnny from getting killed or you getting in?" He said. I looked at the rising sun, they would be back by now, resting and ready to fight. I breathed in and took a brave step toward the car and got in.

I was ready to face what was coming.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't till Friday that we made it to Stillwater. It was a small town and not much people out on the streets. It gave me the chills, looking at the empty streets that I hoped the hunters didn't pop out of nowhere, as if waiting for us. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Paul's voice was weary, "maybe they have a day where no one walks out during the day. But most of the town is full of vampires so maybe they're hiding from the hunters."

"I don't like this Paul, let's turn back." Randy was nervous, he clutched his pants so tight I thought he might rip them. "It's to spooky looking." Paul sighed.

"Fine, let's go back. You want to help your brothers but acting like a chicken was not what I thought would come out of you." I felt my face get hot. Of course I want to help my brothers and my friends, it's just this town gave me the creeps. The empty streets looking like the abandoned towns that was in horror movies.

"I do its just… that I have a feeling something is gonna happen." I gritted out through my teeth. I already can't stand Paul, why did he have to drag me on a trip away from home. I could have meet up with Johnny and the guys three days ago.

He pulled up into an empty dinner parking lot and turned around. "Let's head back to the hotel and come up with a plan and find out where the hunters are." He pulled out and drove back the way we came. When we reached the Welcome sign a line of people greeted us, blocking the road. Paul gripped the steering wheel, Randy grabbed the door handle and I felt like there was a lump in my throat.

"What's this the welcome committee?" Paul asked, no one answered him.

One of them walked forward. A man around fifty walked slowly to our car. He had a bald spot and his hands showed arthritis. He had a gun slung over his shoulder and a knife in one hand, preparing for a fight. Paul rolled down the window and the man put one hand on top of the Mustang, leaning down so he could talk to us.

"What are you doing here, don't you know the curfew here is six pm and what are you leaving in such a hurry?" He had a gravelly voice. His eye's felt like they were bearing into my soul, digging for my deepest secrets.

"We started our vacation early, this is my brothers. The one in the back is finally twenty-one and he needs to get drunk." I tried to put on a smirk but that was hard when he glanced back at me. I gave a tiny smile.

"Why leaving we have a bar right here in town," he said, "you would have to wait till tomorrow though but the store is always open." Paul seemed to stop right there, his face blank and without much to say. The old man smiled, like he caught them red handed.

"Why don't we take you boys to the town hall and find you something to drink. Like maybe a glass of blood?" He pointed the gun at Paul. His buddy was on the other side of the car, his own gun pointed at Randy. I sighed and slammed my head back on the seat. This couldn't get worse.

They took us to the town hall, which was excellently crafted and the revolving door. We were surrounded by the hunting group that kept guard at the border and walked right in and landing right into another group. They had guns pointed at us, and flasks of something. We were lead to a giant door and waited for a minute before he went in.

I stood there in the middle surrounded by hunters who had stone like faces. Not one of them looked at us or acknowledged at least. Eyes straightforward and not breaking contact with the door. Finally the man came back and we were escorted in the room.

Pews were along the walls and a stand where a big man sat behind said "Stillwater Council". Said big man looked at us with beady eyes, with a beard about to his chest, and gray hairs matted his hair and beard. His mouth was drawn into a frown and stared us down as we approached. I was terrified of the guy to be honest but I didn't want to show it. 'You're doing this for Johnny,' I thought encouraging myself.

We came to a stop and he leaned on the stand gazing at us. In a deep voice that carried throughout the room he said, "Why are you here in our town, bloodsuckers?" his voice resonated throughout the room. Paul was the first one to answer, "We just wanted to know what's so special about you coming all the way here just to get your hands on a boy who survived a vampire bite?"

"No one is immune to the bit," he said sorrowfully. "I had brothers and sisters fall around me cause of your kind. I don't want anymore!" He slammed his hands down on the stand, I jumped.

"And also, why did you met here? Do you plan on over running the town too?" Paul growled out. I glared at him, hoping he would shut up before we got shot. The man narrowed his eyes at Paul, "I don't like your tone. If I was you, I would shut it before one of my boys gets to… trigger happy." He smiled at the end.

I had to open my big mouth. "But why are you?"

He finally looked at me. "Who are you?" He asked. I gulped and Randy and Paul was looking at me. I got myself into this now I got to get myself out. "Ponyboy Curtis." I said bravely, trying to make myself taller and braver. The whispers around us started and the man at the stand was shocked.

"You? Ha, you're nothing but a twig. Though it doesn't surprise me that it would be someone like you." He let out a bellowing laugh. He put his arms on the stand and leaned a bit in my direction. "My name's John Murray. I hunted vampires all my life, since one took my parents away I wanted revenge. Took advice from other fellow hunters and earned myself a name. Shadow Knife," his eyes deep and empty.

"I want to over run your town because the vampires down there bit a human. Even someone like you can understand why that's a crime. Eventually the story of you spread everywhere, about a boy who's involved with vampires. And survived a bit." He finished his story with a finally, looking straight at me, the others turning to look at me.

"Why are you evening trying?" I asked again. Trying to get at least why.

"Your dating a vampire," he pointed it out like it was an average day thing, "it's a forbidden love that cannot continue. Vampires will lose their control and suck the blood, the life out of their mate." He said.

"I knew the risks," I said, holding my ground. "You can do anything you want with me, just don't hurt Johnny." He raised an eyebrow, I realized I did a terrible thing.

"The vampire your dating is named Johnny, huh?" He stroked his beard deep in thought. "That's nice." I didn't like his tone. I looked at Paul and he nodded. He elbowed the nearest guard and threw him into the stand. Making the guy crack his skull open. The others reached for their guns and started firing. Randy pulled me out just in time before the guns went off.

Paul was leading us through the hallways, knocking a few guards out of the way. We made it out to the open and the sun was shining bright. They instantly covered they're eyes and groaned. Like puppets on a string they fell on the steps and landed in two separate heaps on the sidewalk. People surrounded them, pointing at the two in the fetal position.

The guards were at the door and pointing at me. I gasped and hurriedly reached them. "Come on, the cars right over there." I hollered, urging them to walk a few feet to the car. They got up, slowly like a zombie and we ran slowly to the car. As soon as we got in, the guards were surrounding the car.

"You don't have to leave," Jeff said, opening his arms like an invitation. "We can work this all out. If you join us, we don't have to overrun the town. We won't go after Johnny." He said. I knew it was a trap, I nodded to Paul and he gunned it. Almost running over two others and we escaped. We pulled onto the highway and I let out a sigh of relief.

"We made it," I sighed. Randy and Paul were breathing very heavily and white as a sheet. "Why don't we pull over to the next rest stop? You guys need rest." Randy shook his head. "If I know Jeff, he'll be after us and we need to get as far away from Stillwater as possible."

"Ok, but you promise to pull over for some rest?" I persisted some more. Paul let out a chuckle. "Sure do act like Darryl." Paul said, his face falling into a frown from the mention of my brother. I put a hand on his shoulder and gripped it.

"We'll figure something out." I said, trying to encourage him. He let out a sigh and looked at me in the rearview mirror. I sat back and gazed out the window. I wondered what the guys were doing. Dally was probably talking to the Sheppard gang about joining in the fight and trying to get other clans to join in.

Two-bit was getting ready. He always thought fights were like a circus. He enjoyed watching the Socs fall and get there white jeans dirty. Steve was trying to calm down Soda, who was in full panic attack from not finding me. Darry was probably in his chair, head in his hands, worrying about me and blaming himself like he did when I ran away the first time.

Johnny would be laying on the bed. Thinking about the times we had on it. Rubbing his face in my pillow, and breathing in my scent. His eyes half lidded with sleep and bags from not eating. The book 'Gone with the Wind' would be on the nightstand, bookmark exactly where I left it. I missed him. I missed the guys.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and wipped it quickly. We traveled a few miles and Paul pulled up to a motel. It looked almost run down but it will have to do. Paul went to get us a room while Randy and I talked about nothing in the car. He came back with a key and we headed to room 2.

The beds were moth eaten and mold on the ceiling. If the hunters didn't kill me then the mold will. "Not the most sanitary environments, but can't complain." He flopped on one bed and threw Randy a pillow.

"Why do I get the couch?" He whined. Paul looked up from his pillow. "You didn't drive all night and day or fight off hunters. You deserve the couch." Randy grunted and flopped on the couch. I dove onto the bed and sighted when the bed was actually cool and comfortable. I fell asleep thinking of Johnny and thinking he was right there keeping me safe.


	8. Chapter 8

We were well rested and Paul drove us to a diner a few down the road. We walked in and I saw a couple of familiar faces. "Johnny!" I screamed. The other occupants in the diner turned and looked at me, I didn't care. Johnny turned and his face was of shock. He blinked and rubbed his eyes until he saw me.

"Pony!" He screamed. We both ran to each other, Johnny taking me into his arms. I was so happy to see them again. He held me tight and I heard the rest of the guys get up and greet me as well. Steve and Dally rubbed my hair, Two-bit gave me a noogie, and Darry and Soda enveloped me in a hug along with Johnny.

A throat was cleared and I turned to see Randy and Paul looking nervous and awkward. Oh yeah, forgot about them. "Guys don't worry I rode with them. When I got kidnapped Paul rescued me and we set off to stop the hunters that are coming to town." They looked at me funny.

"What hunters?" Dally asked, his eyebrow raised. I sat them down at a booth and explained to them, in a quiet voice, how I fit in all this. Darry shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are we gonna do with you?" He asked. The others looked at each other not knowing how to answer. Darry finally looked at Paul, who tried to catch his eye for a while, "Thank you for rescuing Pony, but that doesn't explain how you escaped and where you went off to." He growled.

Paul put his head down like he was ashamed. "I was trying to get information about the hunting committee that would destroy us in a couple of days. Randy here," he patted the vampire next to him. "Was undercover for the Socs and discovered they want Pony to tell them the secret to surviving a vampire bite."

I threw my hands up in the air, "I still don't know how either. But that's a different matter, how did you guys get here?" I asked them. Johnny hasn't left my side, he squeezed me tight and started on his part of the story.

Johnny's POV

I heard a scream. I ran superfast toward the familiar scream, Pony's. I growled and hit the hunters that tried to take me down. I heard bone cracking. Good I broke they're noses. I turned down a couple of streets to see Dally trying to get up. I ran over to help him.

"Dally?" He seemed dazed, "Dallas, where's Pony?" He glared at me, figuring cause I used his real name. He shook his head a couple of times and finally answered. "They took him. The hunters. I tried to stop them but they got me." He held his wound, which was slowly healing.

I tried to pick up the scent of the hunters or Pony's but it was cold. I started panicking. They couldn't have been here two seconds ago. I slowly put down Dally and started running. My dead heart seemed to beat with the panic attack I was having. Pony will be the death of me.

I didn't smell him or see any trace that the hunters was even there. He was gone. And I couldn't do a thing about it. I let out a roar that seemed to shake the entire neighborhood. My first love was gone.

A couple of days later….

The gang was taking Pony's kidnapping real hard. Two-bit and Steve would try and lighten up the mood but no dice. Darry was spending more time searching and loosing energy that Dally had to drag him to feed. I stayed in our room- well his and Soda's- and soak up his scent the best I could.

I clung onto his pillow and pretended it was him. I swore I could feel his breath on my neck, the rise and fall of his chest, and the way he turned to get more comfortable. I could feel another presence in the room and I lifted my head up to see Soda.

He was worse than all of us probably combined. Steve tried to take him bull riding and drag racing and all that other stuff they used to do, but Soda wouldn't do it. Even if he agreed he would try to ask Pony if he wanted to go. He would look at the spot on the couch where he would settle down with a good book and read.

I would sit on the cushion next to it and I could almost feel him. I sat up and went to leave but Soda sat me on the edge of the bed. "Johnny, a group of hunters was at the gas station today and I overheard that a family called the Parsons had a hostage around fourteen. Do you know about them?"

I shook my head, "Pony mentioned them at one point but I didn't know any of them." Soda nodded. He seemed nervous about something. "Soda what's going on? Do they have Pony?" I jumped up ready to go get the others, but he shook his head. His eyes were watering but no tears would fall.

"I walked past their house and saw that it was burnt to the ground. The family made it out alive, except the fourteen year old hostage, Ponyboy, didn't make it." His voice sounded like he had something blocking his throat. Like it was hard to get the words out. I didn't want to believe it. I went to ask another question but was interrupted.

We both jumped as the door was slammed open, Darry stood there, his face blank. "We gotta go. Tim said about a big hunter group coming through town and they're taking out vampires. We got to move." I went to leave but Soda grabbed my hand. "Not a word to anyone about this, I will tell them." He said calmly.

I didn't like this Soda. The Soda I was used to was happy and go-lucky all the time. This one was a former shell, like he was when Sandy dumped him. Sad to the point of actually giving up. I nodded and calmly walked out of the house and into Darry's truck.

Looking back in my seat at the Curtis family home we we're abandoning, because of one person who meant more to any of us, was gone. I turned back and clutched a souvenir to my chest, Gone with the Wind, mine and Pony's book. I got it for him when we we're in Windrixville. He loved it and I decided to keep onto it.

We drove all night and finally stopped at a diner that looked suitable for prey. We sat down and observed the waitresses and other customers and none suited me. I sighed and wondered where was Ponyboy right now, when a familiar scent hit my senses.

The other guys must not have catched it yet but I did. Pony! I turned in my seat when he yelled, "Johnny!" I was shocked to see him and I rubbed my eyes, trying to see if it was a mirage induced by hunger. But it wasn't I ran over to him and picked him up into my arms. The world felt right.

Pony's POV

After Johnny explained what happened and the Parson house burning down, I didn't feel sorry for them at all. I held the book Johnny gave me. We went back to the hotel and the guys got a room, but I moved in with Johnny. He had an arm around me and I looked at the book he kept.

"Do you think we could stop them?" I asked. Johnny looked at me. "Sure, but not right now. I don't want to lose you, I just got you back." I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. I laid back on the bed and let him hover over me.

We kept kissing and running our hands in each other's hair. Hands returning to bodies we forgot about and his tongue licked my bottom lip and asked for entrance. I got my hands under his shirt and moved toward his chest when a knock on the door.

I gave an agitated growl, "Can we seriously not go making out without someone cock blocking us each time?" I asked. Johnny just laughed at me but he also looked furious too. I walked to the door and saw Paul standing there.

"Do you mind if Paul came in?" I asked, Johnny shook his head and I let him in. He smiled at Johnny and me before sitting down on the bed. He looked apprehensive about something.

"What's wrong?" Paul rubbed his hands nervously together and licked his lips. I looked at Johnny and he shrugged. We both sat there waiting patiently for the other vampire to speak.

"Do you think Darry like me?" Why that question did not surprise Pony.

"I'm not sure, he's seem pretty sore about you biting me and all that other stuff." Paul scoffed, shaking his head. "When will he never learn it's not nice to hold grudges?"

"I don't think so, I can't go anywhere by myself without someone with me." Johnny gave me a light glare. "Don't worry about it, if you want to find out why don't you just ask him?" I suggested. He looked at the floor for a while and slowly nodded with a smile.

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Ponyboy!" He bolted out the door.

"He sure is a Soc, can't think of any logic." Johnny scoffed, got off the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood there just basking in the feel that we didn't lose each other.

"Johnny," he let out a grunt, "do you think that the hunters on their way to Tulsa?"

Johnny sighed.

"I've been a vampire for a short time and I don't know the mind of hunters." He took us to the bed and I immediately fell asleep.

(Shadow Knife's POV)

"Boys," he sat at the head of the table, his men having wounds from the bloodsuckers the other day. "It's time!" They cheered.

"And the only way to get rid of these bloodsuckers is to kill that human." He chuckled, imagining the boy with a slit neck and the vampire 'Johnny' lying dead next to him. He couldn't wait, "We leave for Tulsa in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting at the breakfast table in a dinner. I sat near the window while Johnny and Two-bit took the space beside me. Soda sat across from me with Steve beside him. Dally took the seat next to him, smiling smugly at Darry who didn’t look like he wanted to sit with Paul and Randy. I felt bad for him. 

I ate my eggs and bacon carefully. Savoring every bite I took. “Are we going back to Tulsa?” I asked the table at large. The tension went from zero to at least a hundred. Johnny tightened his grip on the seat. I took a sip of my orange juice as I waited for my answer. 

“Maybe, I don’t know?” Soda said, looking out the window. It was a cloudy day, it looked like it might rain. Good, I love the rain. Just laying down and listening it beat off the roof and the wind blowing the trees. 

“Have to ask superman.” Dally said. He turned in his seat and poked Darry on the arm. He turned and gave him an annoyed look. “What?” he grouched. That made Dally smile. 

“The kid wants to know if we are heading back to Tulsa?” Darry looked conflicted. Like he didn’t know if he should answer or not. 

“Well I say we should,” Steve butted in, slamming his hand on the table. It echoed in the somewhat empty dinner. The few people who were there turned and looked at us and returned back to their meals when nothing exciting happened. “We ain’t no chickens! I don’t know why you didn’t just tell the kid why we came here.”

I stood rigid. I meet them on purpose? They had a reason that they were out here? “What happened?” I asked coldly. 

“Pony-“ Soda started but I slammed my fork down, almost spilling my orange juice. “What.Happened.Soda?” I seethed, frustrated from all the secrets. He looked at the rest of them and then at me, with his eyes down. 

“They burned it,” he said softly I had to strain to hear him, “they burned the house down, Pony. When Johnny said someone took you we went searching. And when we got back the house was on fire.” He looked at me straight in the eyes. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.” 

I swore the room just got colder. My hands were shaking and my breath was become raged. I sat down slowly with Johnny putting a hand on my arm. “They burned…” I trail off. The home where my dead mother and father raised me and my brothers was gone. Just like that. 

“Now don’t be thinking this was your fault,” Two-bit warned me, his voice taking on a tone a mother would use on her child, “no one knew they were hunters. In fact if you want to blame someone blame me. I should’ve known they were up to no good.” 

“No one’s blaming you either, no one is blaming no one.” Darry said. He got up and walked over to our table and put his hands on the table. He stared straight at me.   
“The reason we came here was to look for you, then a new home.” 

“But the hunters are heading to Tulsa trying to kill you guys. If we don’t get there they might destroy the town.” I pleaded. They looked shocked and Paul finally stood up. 

“He’s right.” Darry turned to him, “Are you nuts?” he asked Paul. 

Paul shrugged. “I might be. But that doesn’t matter. You lost a home, but I’m not gonna lose a town where I grew up. Where I meet the love of my life.” He glanced at Darry. For once I saw Darry’s eyes soften. Paul smirked and joined Darry at the table. He wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“And I’m defiantly not letting you going there by yourselves just to take care of them hunters. We saw how many they got. If we can convince the Socs and Greasers to join forces we can defeat them.” He looked at all of us, Randy leaned on the seat that Dally and them was sitting. Listening to Paul rant. 

“How are you going to convince the Socs and Greasers to join together? It will take a miracle.” Two-bit stated, crossing his arms. Paul smirked and looked at me. Everyone else soon looked at me and smiling. 

“Crap.”


	10. Chapter 10

We were just outside the border where we enter Tulsa. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” I said my voice raising an octave cause of the trembling. Johnny held my hand. I smiled at him. He always knew when I needed him the most. 

We parked the cars in the vacant lot. The whole place was quiet soon blurs of people appeared. Each Greaser and Soc was in the vacant lot. I had a flash back to when Paul kidnapped me and Johnny and I got bit. I stood closer to Johnny who put his arm around me. 

Randy and Paul walked over to one Soc who wore blue varsity jacket and white pants. He wore nice leather shoes, too. “The family was disposed of and the other hunters that came looking while you guys were away. That grease is sure causing a whole heck of trouble.” He said, glaring in my direction. Paul and Darry both growled. 

“That’s enough,” Paul snarled, he walked to the pickup and jumped on top of the truck. “We got some serious problems. A group of hunters will be here to wipe us out. They are after Darry’s kid brother Ponyboy,” he looked at me, “and I need all the ones who are willing to fight.” He looked at the gathered Socs and Greasers. 

“I don’t agree with what you’re trying to get us to do and I certainly don’t want to work with these grease balls.” One Soc pointed over his shoulder to two greasers, whose eye’s changed to red and growled. “But I was raised in this town for twenty years, and I’m not losing it to some hunters.” He looked at me. “If I have to protect this kid just to save this town, then I’m in.” 

The others looked at each other and soon the entire lot agreed to join. 

Who would’ve thought that this would happen? Greasers and Socs working together. I heard a through being cleared. We all turned and saw Tim Sheppard’s gang. Along with Curly Sheppard. He stared at me with pure hate. I guess he still didn’t like the fact that I was dating Johnny. 

Johnny seemed to notice this and held me tighter. 

“My boys’ spotted headlights a few minutes away from the Tulsa County line. What do we do?” He asked Paul. He stared right at us and then looked at the entire group of vampires. “Do what we are supposed to do. Protect this town. Not from each other, but from hunters.” Paul said, jumping down and walking to stand in front of Darry. 

“I’m ready to kick some hunter’s ass if you are?” He smiled, Darry smiled back and shook Paul’s hand. A Soc suddenly yelled. “Here they come!” They quickly let go of each other’s hand and took defensive poses. 

Cars that looked like hearses pulled up along the road. Greasers and Socs alike made a straight line in front of our small gang. I never felt safer, but then again. The hunters climbed out with chains, stakes and machetes. I started fearing for the guys and Johnny’s lives. 

“Where is the human?” a familiar gruff voice called. I gasped. It was John Murray. He gray beard more ragged than the last time I saw him. He stood with a stake in one hand and a gun in the other. He looked about the line of Socs and Greasers, his beady eyes narrowing in anger that he couldn’t find me. 

“I’ll give you to the count of three to tell me where he is and I won’t kill all of you.” He stated coldly, cocking the gun in his hand. The way he stood reminded me of the western movies I used to watch. I swallowed hard. Johnny slowly back us up, making sure we stayed small. Dally noticed and walked slowly back with us. 

The Soc who spoke earlier spoke up, “We ain’t telling you nothing, besides, you came here to kill us anyway. So why tell you if you plan on killing us anyhow?” He smirked. Murray, that’s what I’ll call him, aimed the gun and fired. The Soc screamed in pain. His skin looked like it was melting and soon the Soc crumpled into a pile of ash. We stopped backing up and the echo of his scream seemed continuous. 

I tried not to be sick Murray kicked at the ashes. “Anybody else got smartass comments?” He asked, looking around. Tim walked forward and let out a lion roar and charged. Blurs of Socs and Greasers attacked the hunters, but the hunters had more people than we do. 

“Go, Johnny, let’s get Ponyboy out of here!” Dally shouted and Johnny picked me up bridal style and ran with me like that. I heard Murray shoot something and pretty soon, a hearse was following us. They kept running but it seemed the hearse was catching up to us. 

I buried my head in Johnny’s neck and gripped him tight. I felt him turn, and the hearse screeching to a halt. They soon jumped, scaring the crap out of me, and finally landed on the rooftops. Johnny sat me down, but with my shaky knees, I quickly sat down and got sick. 

“Sorry,” Johnny comforted me. 

“Why?” I asked. Johnny looked confused. 

“Why, what?” He asked. I hit the rooftop with my fist and cried. I felt embarrassed that I was crying like a baby in front of vampires but I couldn’t help it. The fear and pain I went through being captured, the fear of my brothers and Johnny dead, and now the hunters were in Tulsa chasing me down, so I can become like them,

I didn’t want to hurt anybody, but it seems I will no matter what I am. 

“It’s not fair,” I cried into his shoulder. My sobs gone and my voice hoarse. “No matter what I do, I always cause trouble. Maybe it was better that you let that Soc kill me, you wouldn’t have to deal with this.” He pulled me away from his shoulder and I let out a squeak. A manly squeak mind you. 

He glared at me, but not with so much malice in it. Dally was on the other side of the roof keeping an ear and eye out. “Don’t ever say stuff like that, Pony.” He growled, it wasn’t a full out growl but like he was scolding me. 

“I saved you because I loved you. Always have and I will never let anyone else hurt you.” He said, he placed his lips on mine roughly. His lips felt nice and cool against mine. His cold breath helping my flushed face when I got sick.   
I pulled away. “What’s wrong?” He asked worried.

“You kissed me?” I asked, looking at him like he was stupid. “You saw me get sick a couple of minutes ago and you kissed me anyway?” I asked incredulously. He looked confused then laughed. It was a full rich laugh, like he used to when he was normal, not scared of his shadow Johnny. He wiped fake tears from his eyes.

“That’s great Pony, you have worse timing for humor, but I have to give you credit.” He gave me a peck on the cheek. 

“I hate to interrupt the romance, but that fat dude is coming this way.” Dally whispered, so we all hushed up as we listened to his heavy breathing. “Son, you can come out now.” He hollered. To him, he saw an empty alleyway that looked like it had a couple of good hiding spots for a small teenage boy. What he didn’t know was that we were right above him. 

“He must have gotten away and followed us in the hearse we tried to outrun.” Johnny whispered to me. I gulped. He knew we were defiantly down this way. His footsteps sounded close now. “Why don’t you come out? I promise that we won’t hurt you or your friends.” He sounded like he was making business. 

“I’ll tell you what, why don’t you come out and we’ll make a deal. I like making deals.” He said. The sound of moving objects suggested that he was looking. I thought over what he said, “Maybe I can strike a deal with him.” I looked at Johnny and Dally. They looked like I have gone nuts. 

“What? Are you serious? No way are we going to let you go down there.” Johnny whisper yelled at me. “What if he doesn’t see me? I can stay up here and yell at him.” They still looked unsure. 

“Okay, but if something goes wrong, we interfere okay?” Dally asked, looking at me with his red eyes. I nodded. I stood on shaky knees and walked to the edge of the rooftop, hiding behind the ventilation shaft that came out the top. 

“Okay, I’m listening, what do you want?” I asked. The objects stopped moving. He hollered up, “I want to see your face.” He yelled back. 

“Tell me what you want and we can come to an agreement.” I yelled back, making sure to stay in Johnny and Dally’s sight but out of his. 

“How about, we leave and in two years you come and train with us?” He negotiated. 

“No, not going to happen.” I hollered. Edging closer to get a closer look. He seemed to be looking around on the ground instead of up. I scooted forward more, but bad move on my part, I missed my place where my hand was going and felt myself fall forward. 

I screamed and I felt someone grabbing my shirt to pull me back. But my momentum with falling forward brought the one who tried to save me switch places with him and I landed on the person. I sat up and looked down. It was Dally and he was unconscious. “Dally!” I hollered. A rough hand grabbed me and yanked me to my feet.

“Got ya,” Murray breathed in my face. “Think you can outsmart John Murray, heh? Well, I’m the greatest vampire hunter in the world! It takes a lot to get by this old geezer.” He started to pull me to the hearse he parked near a street lamp down the road when we both were pushed back. 

I hit my head on the concrete and everything was blurry and I saw two Johnny’s standing in front of us. “Let him go and you will live.” He snarled, his fangs out and eyes a deep, dark red. I felt myself get pulled up and he twisted my arm back so far I felt my shoulder get pulled out of socket. I screamed in pain. I heard Johnny scream and curse at Murray. 

He laughed. “You think an itty bitty vampire like you can scare me? Son, I hunted things ten times bigger than you and live to tell the tales. Nothing can get by me-AHHHHH!” He screamed in pain and let me go. I fell into Johnny’s arms and turned my head around. He was so busy ranting and focused on Johnny that he didn’t see Paul come up behind him and bit him. 

“You said you wanted to know what it was like to survive a bite. Why don’t you see for yourself?” Paul sneered at him, picking up Dally, who was slowly coming back. Johnny picked me up bridal style and we watched as Murray chocked on his own blood and slowly die. His eyes never leaving mine. 

“Let’s get these two out of here.” Paul said, not looking away from the body. Expecting the body to rise. We left the scene and ran right to an abandoned building. The Socs and Greasers were there, some sporting what looked like burns and some getting stakes taken out of arms and legs, sometimes stomachs. I was put on a chair and one Soc came over. She had familiar red hair.

“Cherry?” I asked, shock filling my voice. 

“Hey, Ponyboy,” she smiled sweetly at me. She checked my shoulder. “It’s definitely out of socket and we need to set it back. Johnny, can you hold down his legs and Paul hold his other shoulder.” She instructed, grabbing my dislocated arm and shoulder, getting herself ready to put it back in place. 

I’ve also seen this in movies. I knew they were acting, but what I’m about to experience is absolute pain. “On the count of three…one…two…THREE!” She moved so fast I didn’t see her even move, but the immense pain that spread through my arm and shoulder was excruciating. I shouted out in pain but slowly panted. She patted my bad shoulder with a smile. “Nothing to it.” 

I looked at her like she was nuts. “It’s glad to see you again.” I said, not looking away. 

“You too.” She said cheerfully and walked to the next one. I sighed and let Johnny finish bandaging me up. I cut myself in something when Dally and I fell. Dally! “Where’s Dally?” I asked, looking around the room for him. 

“Here kid, and don’t think I won’t be saving your ass again anytime soon. You’re so lucky we heal.” He growled, rubbing his neck. I laughed nervously, “Thank you.” He waved me off and went to find Tim maybe. 

“Ponyboy!” I heard a familiar voice shout. I saw Soda and the rest of the guys coming toward us. Two-bit smiled at me, he had a scar on his face. Steve looked like he had a busted nose but he fixed that really quickly. Soda had a scar around his neck, it looked like someone tried to choke him.

“Oh my god, Soda, are you okay?” I asked, tracing the slowly fading line with my fingers. Soda winced a bit and took my fingers away from his neck. “Sorry.” I quickly said. Steve was looking at me from over Soda and glared slightly, but focused his attention on Soda.

“Sodapop, you okay, baby?” he asked gently. I have never heard that greaser say stuff like that, well except maybe to a certain female greaser, who shall remain nameless. 

“I’m fine, really, I’m fine,” he backed Steve away while Two-bit checked on Johnny. “I just got caught off guard by someone and another goon came up behind me and tried to strangle me with his chain. He must have dipped it in holy water or something.” I looked at it then him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Will it heal?” I asked. He nodded. “Yeah, remember Two-bit got hit with arrows over the summer and survived. I’m pretty sure I can too.” He ruffled my hair and pulled me into a hug. “I’m so glad your safe.” He said, petting my hair. 

“Me, too.” I whispered hugging him back, my right arm put into a sling. I was so glad that the worst was over. Now onto the worse part. Finding a new house that will fit all of us.


	11. Chapter 11

It took two days to get rid of the dead bodies of the hunters. Some ran away when the fight was getting to out of hand. Soc and Grease lost a team member. I could never forget the way that one Soc just disintegrated. He shouldn’t have gone out like that.

It’s been a whole month since the fight and we’re still looking for a new house. As for the guys and I well, were doing okay.

Darry and Paul have managed to get catched up with what has been going on. Paul eventually found out that Darry still had feelings for him so I think they will eventually date. When Darry can forgive Paul for almost killing me. Paul reluctantly agreed but that still didn’t stop him from trying to get Darry alone once in a while. 

Two-bit and Dally are helping out too. They drove off in Two-bit’s truck and searched Tulsa for a new home. They had found an apartment, but it couldn’t hold the new addition we added. Two-bit is till his funny old self, but something’s up with Dally. He can’t seem to concentrate on anything and he’s not around often. I asked Dally about his attitude lately. “None of your damn business! Now leave me alone before I pound you!” He growled, a literal growl, and stormed off. 

I asked Two-bit about it. “I ain’t going to risk getting my head sliced off, but if I had to guess, it might be something to do with Tim.” Tim Sheppard, the leader of his group of vampires that live near the railroad tracks. Him and Dally have a history with each other and I didn’t know how deep that was. I decided to just leave it alone. 

Soda and Steve seem to be getting along better in they’re relationship. They still go to work at the DX and since his boss found out his house was burnt down, Soda got a raise. He was thrilled about it. He and Steve went to his father and got Steve away from his father. Steve was so happy. 

Johnny and I….well…what can I say. Ever since the confrontation, if you can call it that, with Murray things have been a little bit rough. Johnny never let me out of his sight and everywhere I go, he goes. I exploded on him one time when he went with me to the bathroom and he avoided me for two days. I didn’t mind the distance, it’s just waking up in the middle of the night with no one beside you is what scares me. 

On the third day, I went up to Johnny and apologized. “No, I should apologized. I should have given you some space, it’s just I almost lost you a year ago and now this.” He said, cradling me against his side. We sat on the park bench and he put my legs on top of his legs, so I was leaning against him with his arms around me. 

“Why does trouble seem to find you?” He asked me with a laugh. I shrugged. “I don’t know? Maybe it’s a gift.” I said, pretending to flip my hair. Johnny laughed, and hugged me tighter. After that, we still are working out some stuff but we managed to patch things up. 

It wasn’t until July that Soda and Darry came back and said they found a house. 

I forgot to tell you where we’re living at. Well, we’re living in the abandoned building that Johnny took me to, to get my arm fixed. Which is better, thanks for asking. We got mattresses from the dump on the West side of town. It was a good thing that the Socs still remembered us helping them or we were toast for being on their side. 

Dally and Steve managed to win some money in pool games at Buck’s and got enough money to buy a house and get me food. Of course they kept going to different bars because the guys at Buck’s got smart to play against them. I guess vampires are good at everything. 

Soda even saved his raise money and added that up with the money they would get and we had more than we could have dreamed of. The guys got food the usual way. Let’s not talk about that. Back to what I said a bit ago. Soda and Darry found us a new house. 

It was somewhere toward the middle, where normal humans are at they said, and it was also close to the school, about six blocks away so I didn’t have to travel far. Soda and Steve had to drive a lot longer but Soda didn’t mind. Steve on the other hand didn’t like that. 

We used all the money we had and got new furniture. Two couches and a big chair. The house had four upstairs bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bottom had two rooms also with a bathroom. It had a hall closet and a big kitchen and dining room which lead to the living room. 

The two couches lined the wall next to the dining room and the chair was close to the door. We also got one of the bigger TV’s and sat it right against the wall under the window. The dining room table had enough chairs to fit all of us. Everyone got to pick out their own dishes and Darry got two of every pot and pan there was. 

Darry and Paul built king sizes bed frames for the couples and a single frame for the ones downstairs. Darry gave Paul the guest bedroom, “Until I’m convinced you want this for real.” He gave Paul a kiss on the cheek and walked away, swaying his hips drawing Paul’s eyes to them. I laughed at Paul’s face. So Darry got a king size bed and Paul got a single size. 

We got matrasses a week later because Two-bit used the small bit we had left and got the Mickey Mouse collection. “But it’s Mickey!” He whined, holding onto his tapes like a life raft and flinched from the glare Darry gave him. Sometimes I swear he’s still a kid. 

We got the supposed soft matrasses and guess what…they are soft. We got bed sheets and covers the next day and then after that got the rest of the essentials. Dressers, nightstands and hangers for important stuff. Refrigerator was the last thing we got and finally the house was finished. We decided to keep the house painted the way it was until someone didn’t like their color. 

Darry found some pictures that survived the fire and hanged them above the couch next to the TV. One was of mom and dad with us and the other was the gang. “We couldn’t savage the book you liked so much, sorry Pony.” Darry said rubbing my back. 

“It’s okay,” I shrugged. “I’ve read that thing so many times I probably can recite the book word for word.” 

The house was nice. No creaks, no groans, and the shower was great. Darry and Paul found curtains to hang that were really dark so when the sun was up the sunlight couldn’t go through to make them so tired. 

Dally installed a porch swing like the old house did and I was sitting on it right now. Swinging back and forth in the shade of the porch, Johnny sitting next to me, laying down with his head in my lap and one leg propped up and the other swinging us. I ran my fingers through his hair, grease and all. My hair finally grown out again and was getting back to its original color. 

We sat there in silence when suddenly a car pulled up to the curb. Darry’s truck and Two-bits were parked in the driveway that had a garage separate from the house. Johnny stayed where he was. “It’s okay, it’s only Randy and Cherry.” He told me, calming me down with his hand on my ankle. I sat there and watched them approach us. 

“Hey,” Cherry said, waving a hand. Randy had one hand in his pocket, while the other had car keys. “Where the others?” She asked, looking inside through the screen door. 

“Soda and Steve are at work, Paul and Darry are out on a date, and I don’t know where Two-bit and Dally are.” I answered still petting Johnny’s hair.

“So, Paul finally had the balls to admit to Darry that he liked him.” Randy chuckled, smiling and shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair. “I take it you’re not hear to visit, are you?” I asked. 

Cherry shook her head. “Randy and I decided to move out of town. It’s not permanent, just to get our minds clear.” She hurriedly said, but something else was bothering her. 

“It’s also Bob’s birthday this Saturday and I told Cherry I’d take her to a place Bob used to hang out.” Randy explained, the fluid building in Cherry’s eyes. I nodded, understanding. Johnny didn’t say a single word. 

“Before we left, I decided to give you this back.” He pulled his hand out of his pocket and threw something at me. I caught it and gasped. It was the Evangel charm that Dally gave me to keep Johnny from hurting me when we hid. Randy stole it when he came and captured me. 

“I didn’t want to come back to see you dead.” Randy explained, smiling. I put it in my pocket and watched them climb back into Bob’s Mustang. “Bye, Ponyboy,” Randy called from the driver’s seat. “See you Monday!” He hollered over the sound of the car. Cherry smiled and gave a soft wave. 

I watched as they drove off toward the intersection. “What happens now?” I asked, watching the car disappear. 

Johnny shrugged. “I don’t know, Ponyboy. I just don’t know.” The Mustang turned right and the car, along with Randy and Cherry disappeared from sight. 

That night, Johnny and I climbed into bed and I snuggled against Johnny. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head under his chin. He rubbed the patch of skin that my pajama top didn’t cover and I shivered. I still couldn’t get used to the fact that he was cold. It didn’t bug me just gave me goose bumps.   
“Johnny,” I whispered. I knew he could hear me. “Yeah?” He said softly. His voice sent tingles down my spine. 

“What are you going to do when I’m at school?” I knew school was three weeks away, I just wanted to know. 

“I don’t know, maybe hang with Dally or something. But I’ll pick you up from school, don’t worry.” He assured me. I let out a sigh. “Why?” He asked. 

I didn’t want to say this, and sound like some teen that showed no emotions but I had to. “What are you guys going to do when I’m gone?” I played with the new sheets. I felt him tense up. 

“What brought this on?” He asked, his hand stopped moving. I made him upset. “I just thought of it the other day and I wanted to ask.” I casually said. He let go of me and made me look up at him. His eyes were so full of emotion that I couldn’t look away. 

“I’m not taking your humanity away from you. I want you to grow up and have a full life, not stuck at some age and watching the others around you die.” He said, his voice rough with emotion. “What about me? I’m going to miss you and I want to grow old with you, but not the usually way of growing old.” I exclaimed. 

“I want to be with you til the end of time. I don’t want to wait for you till that.” I kissed him. He responded back and I pulled away reluctantly. “I want to be with you forever.” He seemed contemplating something. 

“If I’m dying, will you change me?” I asked. He looked shocked, but that went away. His face was neutral. “I won’t let that happen. You’re not going to die while I’m hear.” He gave me a kiss and we were in the middle of our making out when a moan came from across the hallway. I laughed. Johnny groaned. 

“I guess Paul got approved?” I said in between my laughing. I heard Two-bit and Dally wolf whistle from downstairs and Soda clapping. Steve was yelling about how they should go somewhere else. I finally went to sleep and had a nice dream. Mom and Dad was in it and everyone else. I didn’t have to worry about anything, just family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Red as Blood was my least favorite to write.

In a house near the tracks, in Sheppard territory, someone had snuck out of their room. The person stuck the landing from their room, which was an upstairs bedroom and ran with amazing speed. The person had amazing agility and made the chain link fence. The person walked into a bar and scanned the room. He saw a hooker on a bar stool, showing flesh that looked absolutely amazing. Her blood smelled amazing too. 

Julia was a normal mom who had to find money to feed her beloved son, Corey. He was happy to start first grade. He wanted a superman lunchbox but she didn’t have the money. So she stayed out late more than she usually did and wanted to get the lunchbox for her son. She looked up as she saw someone approach her. 

She scoffed. “Look, I don’t have time for games now run along.” She took a sip of her gin and made the mistake of looking the person in the eyes. She felt dizzy and her feet move. She didn’t want to go with this person. Next thing she knew, she was pressed against the wall and someone was kissing her neck. She felt pain in her neck and the blood oozing out and into the persons mouth. 

She saw dark spots in her vision and she fell to the ground. She tried to fight the darkness but it scooped her up into its arms and she knew no more. 

The person looked at the dead woman, watching the life go out of her eyes. The person smiled and walked away, leaving her for someone to find her. 

The next morning, the garbage man named John found her dead body alerting the authorities. “Yeah, I found a girl here who has puncture wounds on her neck. Please hurry!”


End file.
